


I'll Show You

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Alec, M/M, Omega! Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus has topped and been a Dom in the past, as he only dated Beta's. Now that he's with Alec, things are gonna change.





	I'll Show You

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Alec whispers huskily into Magnus' ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Alec is different than any of Magnus' past lovers in many different ways. First off he's an Alpha and Magnus has only dated Beta's in the past. Second he's going to either shove his dick inside the Omega or let Magnus ride him as his past partners have only ever wanted to bottom or be submissive (except Camille). Third, he's Alec's only ever relationship romantically and mating wise.

"How do plan on doing that?" Magnus gulps seeing the intensity in Alec's eyes. This isn't the first time they've had sex but this is the first time they're going to have it while Magnus is in heat. Alec smirks lifting Magnus up and shoving him against the wall of the loft and kissing him roughly.

Magnus groans, his mind going blank and his body needing to be touched. Badly. He's rubbing his clothed erection against Alec's, needing friction and  receiving some but not enough. Alec picks Magnus up off the wall, Magnus whimpers, locking his hands and legs around Alec, with said Alpha's hands holding his arse. Alec starts walking towards the bedroom when Magnus starts attacking his neck wanting to leave his mark on his lover. He hears Alec groan and then curse; the next thing Magnus knows he's on the floor in the hallway.

"Do you like this?" Alec whispers again as he towers over his lover. "Do like the cold floor against your heated skin? Me taking you right here as I fill you with my cum? My pups?" Magnus moans to lost.  Alec lifts his hips away and Magnus bucks up needing wanting friction, but needing more of his Alpha. "You wanna know what you smell like? You smell like cinnamon mixed with salt water and rain. Every time we enter the same room, especially when you've been in heat in the past it was hard restraining myself and not just throwing you in my room at the Institute and having my room."

Magnus pictures the scene. Two months ago while he was in heat the Institute needed him and didn't care that he had been in heat so he went. He was midway through preparing the wards when Alec came in and Magnus instantly smelled his pheromones. Alec's scent is a mix between books, mint and different European places. Magnus had seen Alec tense and growl at any other who eyed Magnus. Magnus can still see the jealousy running through Alec, and _God,_ does Alec being all jealous and possessive while he takes the Omega seem hot. It turns Magnus on so much he's sure that he's going to cum without being touched, at all. Still clothed.

"Please . . ." Magnus whispers, putting his hand around Alec's neck bringing him down for a kiss. The kiss is heated and Magnus moans into it as Alec moves his hands from around Magnus' head to his pants, pulling the tight piece of clothing down. Alec seems to be impatient and eager as he rips the pants off, along with Magnus' shirt, necklaces and his own clothes. Magnus starts to salivate seeing Alec's excitement.

Alec smirks seeing Magnus longing and wanting. "I love you like this," the Alpha says. "All wanting and needy. Wanting----" Alec cuts himself off with a moan as Magnus pushes himself off the floor and starts sucking the Alpha off. Alec groans, his hands winding in Magnus' hair and starts pulling; Magnus must like having his hair being pulled as he moans around his lovers cock and his hands leave the Alpha's hips to take care of himself. "Don't. If you take of yourself now I won't mate with you until next year." Magnus shivers, his hands leaving his member has they go back to Alec's hips, leaving red scratches.

"Yeah, that's it. M-Magnus stop I'm gonna---" Alec releases into Magnus' mouth with shout of the Warlock's name followed by a silent moan. Alec tries to pull his dick out of Magnus' sweet, heated mouth but said man stops him as he licks every drip of Alec's cock. "That . . . was . . . amazing" Alec heaves out. "Your really gonna get it out."

Alec doesn't know if it's Magnus being in heat, his hormones, seeing Magnus so needy or a mix between them but he's already half hard again, and Magnus' lust covered eyes and noises aren't helping with him not being hard. Magnus pulls Alec into and embrace and without any warning Alec pushes a finger inside his slick hole. Magnus cries at the intrusion but quickly starts pushing down on it wanting it to hit his sweet spot. Alec keeps him like that until they reach their bedroom and throws the older man on to the bed.

"Hands above you head. Don't move them." Magnus complies as Alec leaves the room.

_If he's going to take care of himself and leave me like this----_

Magnus' thoughts are interrupted as he feels a hand around his dick and something moving against him, specially something entering his needy hole that isn't Alec's second head. Through hooded eyes Magnus looks to see Alec eating him out. Magnus' hands find their way to Alec's hair and starts combing through it and shoving his ass on the Shadowhunter's face. He whelps feeling a hand slap his bottom and he looks down to see Alec glaring, both Alec's death stare and the spank seem to turn him on even more.

 _What the hell is this? I've never been this horny or turned on by these things in my life._ Magnus thinks.

Without warning Alec stops and then, roughly, starts shoving his dick into Magnus' tight heat.

"You . . . are . . . _tight._ How is that? Surely you've fingered before." Magnus doesn't register what Alec says, nor can he form a coherent response only feeling his Shadowhunter inside.

"I'm . . . fine. Move, now." the glittery Warlock commands, though he hasn't completely adjusted to Alec's size. "And be rough."

"As long as you remember to keep your hands above your head, I'll go has hard as you want."

Fuck. Magnus places his hands above his hand again, doing everything he can do as to not touch his lover as he takes Magnus rough. He slowly pulls out and then slams back in, finding Magnus' sweet spot instantly and Magnus can't help but want to try and touch his lover, pull him closer so they can be one.

Alec starts kissing down Magnus' neck and then bites down, hard, breaking the skin. "You are mine. My boyfriend, my mate, my Omega and if anyone tries to touch you or mark you as their own I will show them what happens when they touch what is mine." Involuntarily Magnus lifts his hips up to meet Alec's. His dick briefly runs across Alec's abs, and does it feel good.

"Please . . . touch . . . I . . . to . . . need . . . " Alec seems to know what Magnus means as he stops, causing to Magnus to groan at the loss of not being able to feel waves of pleasure, and grabs the Omega's arms and puts them around his neck before he starts again.

The waves start again as Alec roughly enters and exits his mate before he goes back to what he was doing before.

Soon enough they're both cumming. Magnus can feel Alec's knot inflating inside as he can feel the Alpha release. The Omega comes down from his high first feeling Alec still emptying inside of him. He pushes down wanting to take the Alpha all the way to the base of his dick, wanting to actually be filled with Alec's pups. When Alec is done he slumps down on top of Magnus before pulling out and rolling onto his side of the bed. Magnus cuddles into the Alpha as the raven-hair man wraps an arm around him, making Magnus feel loved, cherished and safe. Magnus noses his mates neck kissing it softly before they both drift off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second Omega! Magnus/ Alpha! Alec fic done!
> 
> or not.
> 
> Should I continue this?


End file.
